Parents
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Do not read if you haven't seen Wake Up and Escape from the Citadel. Finn's birth mother finds out she's pregnant and wants Martin to stop stealing for the sake of their child. Will he? Finn's birth name is Samuel, Sammy for short.


**Do not read if you haven't seen Wake-up and Escape from the Citadel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Parents

Kira sat at the table, leaning against it on her elbow, as she looked at the test in her hand. She was a petite woman with a narrow build and long blonde hair with green eyes. She sighed and put the plastic stick on the table. The door to the dismal apartment opened and Martin walked in with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Kira! I'm back," he said, walking over to his wife.

"Hey, Martin, out stealing again?" Kira said, leaning her head in her hand and looking out the window.

"So? You never cared how I got our money before," said Martin.

Kira picked up the test again and stood up with the test in her hands.

"Well... that's not good enough anymore," she said "Can't you try getting a _ real _job? One that won't land you in prison?"

Martin stared at her before bursting out laughing. He slapped his knee and fell back on the sofa, taking the remote and turning on T.V.

"For a moment there, haha, I thought you were _serious!" _Martin chuckled.

Kira looked at him, her cheeks turning red. A tear fell from her green eye and she sniffed.

"I can't believe you, Marty," she said.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Martin asked, sitting on the edge of his seat "Why do you suddenly care if I steal or not?"

Kira squeezed the test and, in rage, threw it at her husband.

"Because I'm pregnant!" she shouted at him.

Martin caught the pregnancy test and looked at the positive test. He looked at her with a worried face. Kira cried and ran out of the room, into the bedroom.

* * *

Kira sat on the edge of the bed, her hand over her stomach. It hadn't grown yet because she was only a month along. She sniffed and pulled off her cat hat, letting her blonde hair fall down her back. Martin always teased her about her animal hat, calling her Kira-Kat. Kira put it on the bedside table and lay down on top of the blanket. Martin opened the bedroom door a crack and walked inside, trying to be quiet. He stumbled over some boxes on the floor and Kira looked up.

"Hey, beautiful, how you feeling?" Martin asked.

Kira groaned and dropped her head in her pillow. Martin walked over to her and sat beside her. Kira's blonde hair completely covered her head, it spilled out like a fan over her.

"Look, Kira, I'll stop stealing if it makes you happy," Martin said.

"You don't get it, Marty," Kira said, sitting up "I don't want our baby to have a father in prison. I just want to have a normal family life with my husband and kid,"

Martin nodded.

* * *

_8 months later..._

Kira lay in bed, her eyes open. She put her hand over her baby-bump and wondered where Martin was. Kira looked at her bedside table clock. It was past 1 a.m. She sat up and gasped as the baby kicked. Martin said he was going to the fields to work but he should have been home by now.

Kira stood up, pulled her cat hat on and pulled a black jacket over her dark dress. She zipped up her jacket and put her hands over her stomach.

"C'mon, kid, let's go find Dada," she said, walking out the bedroom and out of the apartment.

* * *

"C'mon, Marts, do you really want to quit?" the gang leader asked.

"My wife's pregnant, she wants to have a normal family life," said Martin.

"Are you sure? After the heist we just pulled off..."

"No..._ well..." _Martin started considering disobeying his wife.

They were standing in a field after stealing from the gem repository. Kira was in the woods surrounding the field and felt her heart break that Martin was still stealing.

A portal opened up which caused everyone to jump back. Kira gasped and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

The gang leader tossed a red gem with gold edging to Martin and a portal appeared.

"Wait, what?!" Martin exclaimed.

"Sorry, mate, but stealing that gem is a cosmic crime," said the gang leader.

"No!" cried out Kira, stumbling out of the trees and into the field.

"Kira?!" Martin exclaimed.

Kira fell to her hands and knees as she began having contractions. A gem guardian appeared in the portal and shot out a beam at Martin.

"Marty!" Kira exclaimed, putting her arm around her stomach.

"No, wait! I didn't do-" Martin started saying but he was encased in crystal.

Kira fell onto her side and curled up with her arms around her. The portal and Martin disappeared and the gang members realized Kira was in labour.

* * *

_1 year later..._

Kira walked through the woods, holding her son's hand.

"C'mon, Sammy, we're nearly there," she said.

Sammy could walk and all but he couldn't talk. He wore a light blue t-shirt and dark blue overalls with a bear hat Kira had made to keep his head warm while his blonde hair was growing over his head.

"Gig-ga-goo-gee," Sammy gurgled.

Kira picked him up and started walking with him in her arms. Sammy yawned and, sitting on his mother's hip, leaned into her and fell asleep.

"Oh, Samuel," Kira sighed and sat down by a pond.

She lay Sammy down and took a blanket out of her backpack. Kira wrapped her son up in the blanket and put the backpack under his head as a pillow. She lay down beside him, as a protective barrier between him and the world, and fell asleep next to him.

* * *

When she woke-up, Sammy was in his underwear and playing in the pond water. Kira sat up and smiled at him. He fell on his bottom in the water and giggled. Then the sounds of howling wolves rang through the forest. Kira looked at the mountain they were resting at the foot of and saw the fire wolves looking down at them.

"Sammy!" Kira exclaimed, grabbing him out of the water.

She sprinted through the forest, leaving her things behind. The fire wolves chased them through the trees.

* * *

Kira heard the fire wolves closing in. What was odd was that she smelt taffy in the trees. She got on her knees and placed Sammy in a hollow tree. She leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Be safe, Samuel," she said, stroking his head.

Sammy took hold of her hand and nibbled on her fingertips. Kira pulled her hand away from him and slowly walked away.

"Momma!" Sammy squealed.

Kira covered her mouth as tears began to form. She ran into the path of the fire wolves and got their attention.

"Hey! Over here! You who!" Kira shouted.

The fire wolves began running away from Sammy and in the direction of the 1-year-old's mother.

* * *

Kira ran into a clearing of tree stumps. The air smelt sweet there. There was a kingdom on the other side of the woods but Kira didn't have time to get there. She saw a hatch and heard the fire wolves howl. She unscrewed the hatch and started climbing down the tunnel.

Kira closed the hatch above her and she heard the scuffling of the fire wolves scratching at the hatch. She began climbing down the ladder until her foot slipped. Kira fell down and brutally hit her head on the last bar before falling into a junkyard.

Fish People crawled from their hiding places and saw Kira unconscious in their junk. They saw the cat hat she wore and saw animal pelts they had in their junkyard. One of them picked up a panda felt and put it over her head. The rest of the tribe copied.

Kira opened her eyes and sat up. Her mind was blank of everything she had experienced in life. The mind-wiped woman stood up and stumbled to the bottom of the junkyard. The Fish People crawled out of hiding with their new hats.

* * *

Sammy stumbled out of the tree and toddled away...


End file.
